Workbenches incorporating a workpiece clamping device provide a convenient structure to secure a workpiece while performing a tooling operation. This type of clamping workbench generally includes a pair of top members, one of which is fixed to a supporting structure, while the other is adjustable along the supporting structure toward and away from the first one of the top members by a screw-type handle translation device.
Certain workbenches of this type include removable base assemblies for transportation and storage purposes while others incorporate an integrated collapsible supporting structure. Often, workbenches having a collapsible feature are cumbersome and otherwise awkward to manipulate.
While the above described arrangement has proven to be successful, a need has arisen for a more simple portable workbench which is light in weight and easy to manipulate between an expanded working position and a collapsed storage position.